When Making A Commitment
by KeatonGrin
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing and as Tsuna prepares to walk down the aisle he encounters a road block in the form of Hibari Kyouya. Hibari had jilted him once so what does he want now? For Jikage! Two-shot WIP 1827 27Kyoko
1. When Making A Commitment Part 1

**SPECIAL NOTE:** Okay!~ This is for **Jikage** for being one of my contest winners. :3 Actually... it was _suppose_ to be a one-shot but this is going to end up being a two-shot. So this here is just the first part.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT own KHR or any of the characters and I DO NOT get paid for writing this!

**WARNING:** There is **malexmale** relations in this story and some sexual content. If you DO NOT approve, please turn back now! This story is not for you. The pairing in this story is **1827** with some **27Kyoko**, m'kay? Again. If you DO NOT approve, TURN BACK now. Thank you!

_**xxx**_

**When Making A Commitment**

The warmth was so inviting he couldn't resist snuggling closer to it, breathing it in and letting it soothe him even more as a warm hand gently caressed the bare skin of his back. The intimate warmth was even more inviting than usual since it came from a person who was rather cool and aloof. And because they had just passionately made up after a recent fight that had kept them at odds with each other for a few days. They both knew it wouldn't last since the topic was one both stubbornly refused to budge on but the moment's peace would not be taken for granted. Apparently their hormones would not allow it.

He sighed lightly, listening to the quietly beating heart that thrummed inside the chest his head was resting upon. It could be like this forever. If the irritatingly set-in-his-ways man would just bend to his will for once. He usually didn't mind giving in to the other when it came to their relationship but the recent topic of their arguments were something he would not compromise on. He wanted it his way. If this—what they had, their relationship—was to continue he _would_ get his way. He had no doubt about that. The only other alternative was 'breaking up'.

While they couldn't agree on their views, they still stayed together. He often wondered if that was a good thing or not. His brow furrowed lightly. He was coming down from his high after their coupling and now he was focusing on the unpleasant things. That definitely wasn't good. Another argument would occur—and they had just made up from the previous one.

He still didn't really understand _why_ they were conflicting over it in the first place. They cared about each other. He knew he was in love, and while he couldn't really speak for his beau he knew that the dark haired man must feel _something_ stronger than just like or lust for him to be with him in such a way. They were in a relationship. They were dating. They had agreed to that. But it was private. And quiet. Almost secretive. Only a select few knew and not really by choice.

But he didn't want that anymore. He wanted it to become 'public'. And that, for some reason, made his beau react negatively. A few fights and blow ups at each other brought him to the conclusion that it wasn't because the other was ashamed of him or anything of that nature. He didn't understand. Then what was the reason?

He was brought from his thoughts when the warm hand on his back stilled it's movement. He felt the change in the air. It was less relaxed and he could feel defenses going up on his side and on his lover's. He pushed himself up so he could stare down into steel blue eyes, cutely slanted slightly to show off his asian descent. The gaze that met his was steady before a light of warning filled them. He felt his eyes narrow in challenge. Surely he didn't expect him to submit _all_ the time? The dark brows that rested over his lover's eyes furrowed lightly.

"Tsunayoshi." The velvety masculine voice said lowly in warning now as well.

A part of him wanted to heed it. To push the fight back a little longer so he could bask in the pleasant feelings again. But then the other part made itself heard. He had to stand his ground. He couldn't afford to be submissive if he wanted to be taken seriously. And this was important to him.

"Kyouya." He returned as he pushed himself to sit up, the warmth quickly leaving him as some of his hair slipped over shoulder, teasing his flesh with the light caress of movement so that it tickled a little.

He watched calmly as his lover sat up as well, not seeming to like the stubbornness he was displaying once again. Their eyes locked and the silent battle of wills stood as preamble to the argument that was to follow.

**xXx**

Two hours later he found himself sitting on his bed, sniffling as he wiped tears from his eyes with one hand the while the other clung tightly to a pillow. Disbelief, hurt, and anger were fresh and raw as he stared at the door that now meant more to him than it should. The door that was now closed. Not just from him to the outside of his room. But from him to Kyouya as well. Their argument had been more heated than before which led to a fight. And Kyouya couldn't take it.

Calm and collected as always the dark haired man had backed down, for once, not wanting to hurt him and called an end before leaving. He didn't have to explain what was meant by that because once the door closed, echoing loudly in the room, he could feel it was more than just a separation of rooms. He was a little confused. But the hurt and anger soon took over as the disbelief of breaking up settled in.

In the days that would follow he would meet with Kyouya a few more times, coming to a settled end before the Guardian of Cloud would take a mission that sent him far away from him. When he asked for the reason he was told 'it was for the best'. And he knew that was the best he would get from the older man.

**xxXXxx**

_10 Months Later_. . .

"I like these ones... what do you think, Tsu-kun?" A soft honey voice asked, amusement laced in her tone.

"Uh..." He didn't know what to say. To him it was just a flower. It didn't really matter to him what was chosen, although a tiny voice kept hissing at him that he should. Frowning lightly he turned an annoyed frown on his father and silently told him to back off a little.

"Hey... just helping you out buddy." His father said in defeat as he held his hands up and took a step back. "Right Kyoko?"

The rusty-orange haired beauty to his right smiled conspiratorially, turning bright butterscotch eyes toward him.

He blushed and smiled back nervously before shooting a glare at his father. "I think... they're pretty."

"Should we chose these then?" She asked politely as she looked back to the flower, stroking the delicate petals gently.

A part of him was touched that she cared about his opinion. And despite popular belief, and perhaps customs even, he was sure Kyoko was genuine in her desire to include in him in the choices. He was a bit relieved that she didn't seem to be the typical bride-to-be, going all bridezilla on him as some of his friends teased would happen.

He felt his cheeks turn pink at the thought of 'bride-to-be' and Kyoko in the same sentence. Kyoko... was his _bride-to-be_! He still found it a little hard to believe. Of course the engagement had only been announced less than a month ago. Perhaps that was the reason. Or maybe he still just couldn't believe his luck. A childhood dream he never really thought he had a chance at was coming true. He was going to marry Kyoko. He would have a family and be happy with her. And with her so close he would be able to protect her better the from cold mafia world and those who might try to use her to hurt him or Ryohei.

"Tsu-kun?" He was asked gently, a small light of worry coming into the expressive eyes of his fiancée.

He blushed more. "Sorry! Sure. If you would like them, they're okay with me."

"Good answer." His father coughed into his hand making Kyoko giggle.

"Tsu-kun! Kyoko-chan! Come look at these ones!"

He, along with his father and Kyoko, turned to see his mother and Kyoko's waving them over to where they stood with excited smiles. He felt a sigh start to build. He supposed that since Kyoko was being so sweet the fates would make up for it by having to deal with his mother and future mother-in-law. The women were obsessed to make the wedding beautiful, which wasn't a bad thing as Kyoko deserved the best, but they didn't know when to call it quits and he often found himself more exhausted from them than from doing his _job_.

He envied Ryohei for being able to escape.

**xXx**

"Juudaime, would you like some tea?"

He was jerked out of his light doze, blushing at having been caught falling asleep. Straightening up he pushed his messy locks from his eyes and smiled at his right hand man—as he liked to be called. Gokudera was still a weird one, obsessively fixed on that title.

"Ah, no thank you." He sighed before letting his gaze drop down to the papers Reborn expected him to have read before the next meeting. _Slave driver_. There was a mountain of them! And with the wedding planning and it being so close to the date—he swore the evil mafioso was doing this to him purposely. "Er... why are you here?"

"Reporting in, Juudaime!" Gokudera said professionally before briefing him in the latest updates on his family and things they should keep an eye on. Rumors they needed to stop and alliances that were waiting to be finalized. He tried to resist as Gokudera's soothing voice started to lull him back to sleep. Not only would it be rude, but it would be reported that he was slacking and while he was no longer under the tutelage of Reborn, the hitman always made sure he stayed on top of everything—whether he wanted to or not.

Before he could force himself to stay awake he was shocked out of his sleepiness at the next report.

"And we got word from Kusakabe. He and Hibari will be arriving with Cavallone tomorrow." Gokudera said slowly before frowning lightly. "He didn't really say whether this meant they were coming back or what..."

Tsuna just stared for a minute before snapping himself out of it. _Hibari_. He tensed before shaking his head lightly. That was past. It was the past. He told himself to leave it alone. Something must have shown on his face because when he turned his attention to Gokudera, waiting for anything else he might have to say, he saw that his friend was watching him with a small frown.

"If you'd like... I can say you're busy should he try to see you." Gokudera offered lightly, clutching the papers he held in his hand tightly. They both knew he wasn't talking about Kusakabe or Dino.

"It's fine Gokudera." He sighed tiredly, leaning back into his far too comfortable plush leather chair and rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "I can't hide from him."

Though he wanted to. He didn't want to see Hibari. Other than the reports to update on what the man had been doing he hadn't seen much of him over the past year. In fact, he suddenly thought angrily, _Hibari_ should be the nervous one! _He_ was the one who had walked away like a coward! He gave a self satisfying nod, deciding that if he got the chance he would tell the man so to his face! Straightening up and feeling more awake than previously he nodded his head for Gokudera to continue.

He couldn't wait to marry Kyoko in a week's time. Then he could put the past away and lock it up for good. Hibari had closed the door. He would seal it.

**xXx**

He walked down the cobbled pathway, Gokudera at his side, as the sleek black Mercedes pulled into view. Running a hand through his messy hair once he stopped once he had made it to a suitable distance away as the car rolled to a stop. A second later Dino was climbing out, eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

"Tsuna!" Dino cried out with less maturity than a man his age should have as he stepped toward him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Dino." He laughed lightly as he returned the hug and planted a shy kiss on the smooth cheek that was proffered in front of him. He continued to smile as his hair was ruffled affectionately, the sound of someone getting out of the car catching his attention.

Stepping aside so Dino could move as well he allowed his eyes to trail to the form of Kusakabe. When their eyes met he smiled a little more and nodded politely in greeting. The older man arched a brow at him before smiling back lightly.

"Sawada-san." He greeted warmly, holding out a hand.

He took it curiously, before rolling his eyes mentally at his stupidity when they shook hands. Honestly. How could he forget what a handshake was! Just as he was releasing Kusakabe's hand he saw Hibari climb out last from the corner of his eye. He was proud when he forced himself not to tense. Thinking it would appear suspicious should he outright avoid his Cloud guardian he allowed his eyes to take him in briefly, see he was fine, then let his attention wander back to Dino.

"Did you arrive at the airport at the same time or something?" He asked curiously as he took Dino's arm in his and led him back toward the house.

Dino's warm brown eyes scanned his face for a second before smiling mysteriously. "Something like that."

Frowning in confusion he turned his attention back to Kusakabe. When the man just nodded he blinked. He was about to turn inquiring eyes toward Hibari before he stopped himself and turned his attention back to in front of him. "Um... okay?"

"Yeah..." Dino sighed lightly before smirking. "So how are the plans going? Are you going crazy yet?"

Blushing, he laughed lightly. "It's a little stressful but Kyoko is being good about it so it makes things easier."

"So you're ready to gain the—er... what do they call it? Handcuffs?" Dino asked uncertainly.

"Handcuffs?" He blinked as he looked back at the blonde, frowning in confusion.

An amused laugh from behind made them both turn to look at Kusakabe.

"Ball and chain." The older man replied with a large smile.

"Ball and chain?" He and Dino questioned at the same time, causing Kusakabe to laugh again.

"It's the term for when a man gets married. Not handcuffs. Of course, either signifies being imprisoned." Kusakabe replied as he looked from one to the other.

"Right!" Dino nodded like he had known that all along.

He stared blankly before turning his attention to Dino. "Imprisoned? I actually think Kyoko will leave me with more freedom than my mafia cage—eheh. Maybe I should have married Reborn."

Dino and Kusakabe laughed as he blushed at his little joke, shuddering inside at the thought. Being married to Reborn would be _horrible_. If he was insane as a tutor he would hate to see him as a spouse. Shaking that silly thought away he suddenly tensed when he felt Hibari's eyes glaring into his back. He wanted to turn and meet his gaze but found he couldn't. He didn't want to. He didn't know what Hibari's problem. It's not like they were talking about him.

"Kyoko is here, right? I should like to see my soon-to-be little sister-in-law." Dino asked happily, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Oh! Well, actually... she is out having lunch with her brother at the moment—but yes. I guess that means she's here. You can see her later." He smiled as his thoughts drifted off to the young woman.

"So... have you two done it yet?" Dino suddenly asked with mischief as he leaned in and whispered against his ear loudly.

"Dino!" He shouted in embarrassment, his whole face going red as he pulled away and glared.

"Don't harass Juudaime!" Gokudera suddenly shouted from behind Kusakabe and Hibari, causing him to jump lightly. He had forgotten Gokudera was with them!

"What? I was just asking!" Dino said innocently as he looked between him and his right hand man when the silver haired man came to stand by his side protectively.

"Dino, I'm sorry. I really should get back to... Gokudera will show you to your room." He said politely, bowing lightly, before turning to hurry away when the curious stares from Hibari and Kusakabe made him uncomfortable.

**xXx**

For the third time that day he found himself distracted as he chewed on the end of his pen, staring into space while his leg bounced somewhat nervously against the side of his desk. Why was Hibari still here? Usually he would report what he needed to and then go off on his own. Unless they were getting together—but it wasn't like they were _together_ anymore. And Hibari hated being around a lot of people... so why was he still here?

Sure, he was part of the famiglia but he had never chosen to really participate in anything before—unless it involved fighting. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and turned his attention back to the papers before him. Some were for the wedding that was to take place in six days and some were for work. Reborn wanted them completed so he didn't look like he was slacking. Groaning with stress he allowed his head to fall forward against his desk, a small thunk sounding from the impact. He was just starting to close his eyes when he heard the door open and someone enter. Worried it was Gokudera, knowing the man would scold him lightly, he jerked up right.

"I'm working!" He declared as he quickly moved to make it look like his moment of rest hadn't happened.

"Tsunayoshi."

He froze before quickly moving his eyes to meet the form, hoping he had been hearing things. Heart sinking a little when he saw he wasn't he sighed internally before pulling his features into a mask of utter calm, nodding his acknowledgment of the man before turning back to his paperwork and hoping he would get the message to leave him alone.

Apparently the message wasn't received—or knowing Hibari it was just ignored—when his Cloud guardian closed the door behind him and walked toward his desk. He pointedly ignored the man without trying to make it seem so... pointedly.

"Tsunayoshi, look at me." Hibari commanded as he came to stand before him. He ignored him. "Tsuna yo—"

"Tsu-kun! I've brought you a piece of cake and—oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were busy!" Kyoko blushed softly after having just walked in, smiling brightly and looking beautifully windblown. She held a small pink box in one hand while the other was carefully balancing what looked like tea or coffee.

"Kyoko!" He said happily, relieved at her interruption as he got to his feet and hurried over to his fiancée, taking the cup from her and leading her toward his desk.

"Hello Hibari-san." Kyoko greeted politely as she followed, smiling warmly at the man. "How are you?"

She didn't receive an answer but didn't really seem to be bothered by it as she turned her attention back to him. "Onii-chan wanted me to give you this cake from him since he couldn't come back with me. It was really delicious when we had some for dessert... Gokudera-san didn't say you were with someone."

Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up a little as his mind processed how those words could be used in the wrong context. Taking the cake from her when they had reached his desk he smiled and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "It's okay, Kyoko."

When she smiled in return he turned his gaze toward his Cloud guardian and carefully met his eyes. Hibari was scowling at him and it didn't surprise him in the least.

"I'm sorry, but could you please excuse us Kyouya? I'd like to spend some time with my fiancée now." He said as politely as he dared, while also trying to show he did not really appreciate unneeded conversation with him.

Hibari glared at him before turning his attention to Kyoko and nodding politely to excuse himself. He turned on his heel and left the room, shutting the door with a light snap.

"Tsu-kun... if Hibari-san needed to talk to you I could have waited." Kyoko said softly, watching the door for a minute before turning to face him with a concerned frown.

"I'll talk to him later—ah! I actually really needed to speak to you anyway." He said brightly as he remembered the papers. He didn't really know what to choose and he didn't want to upset Kyoko with his choices so maybe he could go over it with her. Picking up the papers on last minute wedding details he sat on the corner of his desk and did just that.

**xXx**

Shutting the door quietly behind him he sighed happily as he walked toward his bed while loosening his tie. He was happy the day was over and he could finally go to sleep. Thankful, too, that Reborn had decided to pity him a little and let him go early after making sure there was nothing that _needed_ to be taken care of. Kicking his shoes off he plopped back onto his bed and rested his eyes for a few minutes before sitting up and shrugging out of his jacket before taking his tie off. It had been a long day.

He had a few more wedding things to attend to with Kyoko and people he needed to meet with before he went off on his honeymoon after the wedding. And then there had been Kyouya. He never thought it would be hard work to avoid someone who usually avoided people himself. It was tiring. He had to be sure never to be caught alone and whenever he was in his office he made sure Gokudera or Dino was with him. Both seemed to catch on to what he was doing and seemed a little concerned with his behavior, though thankfully neither said anything about it.

He even had to limit his time around Kusakabe in case the man was being used as a lure to lead him to his boss. He wasn't quite sure if Kusakabe would intentionally do it but he wasn't about to make the mistake of finding out his answer when it was too late. He thought he was being reasonable in his willingness to hear Hibari out if he wanted to talk—it's just Hibari wanted to talk to him _alone_. And that wasn't going to happen. He didn't know why he wouldn't allow it but he got a feeling that it would be _dangerous_ to.

He wasn't about to place himself in a position to be hurt by the man again—in any sense of the word. Leaning back to unbuckle his belt, he was so focused on his task that he didn't hear someone at his door until the person was in his room, closing the door behind him. Looking up in surprise he froze when he saw it was Hibari.

"Kyouya!" He gasped as he jumped to his feet before frowning lightly as he watched the other man lock his door. "W-What... are you doing here?"

"You would not come to me so I've decided to come to you. We need to talk." Hibari growled with annoyance as his silvery blue eyes roamed his body.

"We can talk tomorrow—" He tried to argue only to be cut off.

"Or we can talk now." Hibari said with the tone of a parent scolding a child on wrong that had been done and now it was time for punishment.

That thought made him tense again. Punishment? _Did_ Hibari want to punish him?

"Fine! Just say what you need to _say_ and _leave_!" He snapped back, emphasizing the word 'say' so if Hibari tried to physically address him he could label him a liar and have him tossed out of his room right away—no second chance for conversation.

He saw he sparked irritation in his guardian with those words and stood a little taller. When silence followed he gave an impatient sigh and waved his hand for the older man to continue. Hibari just stared at him, brow twitching, before shaking his head and turning on his heel.

"Forget it." The man said slowly as he moved to unlock the door.

Feeling his heart jump into his throat he panicked. What if Hibari really did have something important to say to him—and he wanted to be alone because it was personal. He knew Hibari's pride was on an egotistical level but with him...

"Kyouya, wait!" He called as he ran forward, reaching out and grabbing Hibari's arm to turn him back. He quickly let go when he had realized when he had done. Before he could open his mouth to explain his action he found himself caught in a tight embrace, his cheeks stained darkly with shame as his body instantly responded to the touch.

Hibari's embrace was in no way suggestive but it still felt more intimate than it should be. Everything in him seemed to heighten at the touch and it was a bit distressing. But then it was a bit soothing too. A comfort that shouldn't exist. Hands trembling in an embarrassing way, he moved his arms to embrace the warm body back, inhaling deeply the scent that was unique to the older man. He smelled so good—the same as before... or perhaps a little better since it had been so long. When he was hugged tighter, body pressed firmly against the firm one before him he couldn't help relaxing into it. His lips came to rest against heated skin of the taller man's neck and though he desperately wanted to taste it he held back.

This was wrong. He needed to pull away. Hibari had wanted to talk. So why was he touching him—

"Gah—mmn!" He called out in surprise as a gentle fist tangled into his hair and jerked his head back before his lips were captured possessively. His eyes widen as he was kissed. He tried to turn his head away only to have the hand in his hair stop him.

When he tried to push the taller man away he just got pulled tighter against the firm body. Opening his mouth to protest was a mistake. It just allowed Hibari to slide his tongue into his mouth. He shivered, whimpering lightly. He didn't want this—it wasn't fair! Hibari had hurt him and left him... so _why_ was he reacting to the stupid kiss? And not only that—he was engaged!

Gasping harshly when his mouth was released he wasted no time in snapping angrily at the man before him.

"Kyouya—_stop_! Don't do this to me... I can't—" He grunted lightly as he was picked up and carried a few steps before being thrown on his bed. "K-Kyoko! I can't hurt—"

He tried to scramble away only to be grabbed and pulled back. Any other attempt to escape was halted as he was pinned down onto the soft mattress by Hibari's heated body. When he tried to use his hands to push Hibari off of him they were just grabbed and pinned next to his head.

"Kyouya. Don't—" His voice trembled lightly as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"You're not married yet... besides..." Hibari smirked against his ear before nipping gently at the shell.

Besides? Besides what? His mouth fell open at the feel of his ear being teased but luckily he was able to reign in his lusty moan. He tried to pull his hands free only to have them pressed more firmly to his bed. He tried to turn his head only to have his lips captured instead. And when he tried to foolishly buck the larger body off of his he merely created wonderful friction when their bodies pressed together that had him gasping lightly and shuddering.

And then Hibari was straddling his legs, hands pinned under the raven haired man's knees. He tried to pull them free but Hibari would just lean on them until it hurt and he desisted. He glared up at the irritating man before blushing when swift hands moved to his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"You said you w-wanted to talk—so talk! And get off of—" Wincing as a small hissed escaped from between his teeth, he whimpered when his collar bone was bitten and warm hands lightly grazed against the bare skin of his sides.

"Stop pretending you detest this so much when obviously your body wants it..." Hibari mumbled against his skin before smirking and pressing a heated hand to the light bulge in his pants.

Groaning as he closed his eyes tightly, he bit his bottom lip. _Screw you Kyouya_... Tsuna thought contemptuously as his brows furrowed. Opening his eyes he narrowed them slightly before he started thrashing and trying his best to wiggle free. Unfortunately Hibari parried his movements with expertise and though he was able to get his hands free he was still kept pinned to the bed. But with the use of his hands he didn't hold back on trying to physically protest.

He pushed at Hibari, tugged on his clothes, tugged on his hair, hit him, clawed at him—anything to make him get off. Instead he was just subjected to more force as well. He was kissed roughly, painful bites and harsh sucks applied to his skin. Forceful hips were pressed against his. And while he wanted to fight and to get away... the more he did, and received in return, the more he wanted it.

And then he was kissing back, biting at the lips pressed against his when given the chance, while he used his hands in the dark hair to press the face closer to his. When the coppery tang of blood touched his tongue he broke free, licking his abused lips tenderly as Hibari moved on to his neck, biting and licking at the soft skin while his guardian's hands moved toward his pants. He didn't bother to resist, instead turning his attention to freeing Hibari from his shirt. Another hiss escaped when rough teeth sank into the side of his neck, refusing release even when he whimpered and try to pull away. All of his attention was on that spot so that when his pants and underwear were pulled off he didn't even notice until his neck was released and he felt Hibari's clothed body sliding back over his now practically bared one.

He laid where he was, panting softly as the bite was now lavished with gentle kisses and soothing licks. When the pain had subsided their lips met once again heatedly, he taking control as his tongue dueled for dominance in the stronger man's mouth. As they kissed he once again busied his hands with Hibari's shirt as Hibari used his own hands to remove his pants. He was just returning the abuse to the plump lips against his when Hibari broke the kiss, moving down his body as a hand came up to wrap around his throat. Whenever he tried to move the grip on his throat would increase in pressure with warning until he would still again. Hibari was trying to make sure he couldn't escape. He remembered such tactics from before when they would play sex games that included force and total dominance.

Those thoughts made him harden more when he realized that was what Hibari was doing with him now. It had felt so good to be _forced_ and taken. To be powerless in the bedroom when that was the exact opposite of what he could be in front of others. He was shocked out of his thoughts, crying out before biting his lips to keep quiet when harsh nips were placed to his hip and his legs were spread apart. He wasn't given any warning before a slick finger slipped into his entrance and stared moving in and out impatiently.

"Guhn..." He gasped, body tensing as he clutched at the blankets underneath him. It had been too long since his last sexual encounter—especially with another guy—so the intrusion was more painful than it could have been. Thankfully for him he was use to Hibari as a rough lover so it wasn't hard for him to force his body to relax, though once he did another finger slid in to join the first.

It didn't long for his body to wantonly accept a third and then the fourth, the feeling of the thrusting fingers stretching him making him go crazy with desire. He wanted this—no needed it. Even if it was wrong he couldn't stop now. Whining low in his throat he tugged on the arm that was holding his throat. Hibari seemed to understand his intention for after another few thrusts he pulled his fingers out and moved back up his body, kissing along any exposed flesh his lips could find.

He met Hibari's eyes shyly before crying out, fists moving to grip at his lover's shoulders when a firm thrust completed their union. Whimpering and groaning lightly he trembled at the feel of the harsh entrance before gasping and arching into the firm thrusts that soon followed. It hurt, oh lord it hurt, but the feel of Hibari's slick body sliding again his, the feel of his lips on the side of his neck, the feel of his warm breath caressing his skin made it all worth it. Hibari's delicious smell was everywhere on him now and the scent of their lust was starting to reach his nose as well. It was intoxicating. The only thing he could focus on. He was just starting to lose himself to the smell and sensations of Hibari moving against him and inside him when the next thrust managed to brush against his prostate as he slid his legs up higher on Hibari's waist.

Cursing loudly and closing his eyes in pleasure he bucked up against the thrusting hips while using his hands to cup his lover's backside, pulling him as close as he could get him. Sweat formed a thin sheen over their bodies as Hibari's movements became more aggressive, pinning him down against the mattress as his hair and hip were gripped in tight fists. It soon became suffocatingly hot and his hair clung to his sweaty forehead in a bothersome way.

Panting in time with his lover's thrusting he opened his eyes slowly, before moving one hand to the sweat slicked chest while making sure to keep the other in place of where it was as he gently pushed on the chest. He hoped that Hibari would get the message that he needed him to back off a little but he didn't want him to stop.

It took a few seconds before he got any kind of response but soon Hibari was slowing as he pulled back a little to give him an annoyed stare. He just continued to push at the chest. Hibari took in the perspiration on his brow, it seemed, before sighing softly and bringing the hand from his hair to his forehead and brushing his bangs from it. Their eyes remained locked before a gentle kiss was pressed to his lips.

When their lips parted he watched as Hibari shifted his position, pushing himself up and off of his body though making sure their hips remained pressed tightly together. A shaky gasp was pulled from his lips when his legs were spread a little wider before his knees were pushed toward his chest. Hibari moved his hands to grip at his thighs before he started thrusting again. Whimpering and twitching with pleasure when the new position caused his lover to brush repeatedly against his prostate he moved his hands to tangle in his blankets while tilting his head back and begging shamelessly for more.

Hibari heeded without pause, his movement starting to drive him insane as he writhed under the man and clawed at his blankets when he felt his coming orgasm. Following his instinct after a while he reached up and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, pulling him back down toward him and throwing his rhythm off for a few seconds. He would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that the raven haired man seemed to grow annoyed with his interruptions. Listening to the man growl lowly made his groin tighten before he whimpered when his arms were grabbed and pinned above his head.

He received a warning bite to his throat when he tried to free his hands. He whined for a second at not being allowed to touch the man before getting lost in the quick and hard thrusts. There was a thin line between it feeling so good and it then it being too much which left him with little warning before his body suddenly tensed before shuddering wildly with release. His euphoric cry was muffled when Hibari clamped a firm hand against his mouth, kissing the side of his jaw as he kept thrusting.

It took another couple of thrusts before Hibari followed him, calling his name lowly in his release before wrapping him in a tight embrace as they fought to catch their breath. He had to push Hibari's hand away from his mouth when he found it was harder to draw breath with it in the way. They laid in silence for a long moment before Hibari pushed himself to his elbows and stared down at him.

"Now to have a conversation with intelligible words..." His guardian said with a slow smirk.

-Part 1 End-

_**xxx**_

**Author's Note:** Okay, so there is the first part. It's... well, I don't know. If it doesn't make sense now hopefully it well once the second part is read.


	2. Brief Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's not an update but I just thought I should post a note to say...

**THIS STORY HAS _NOT_ BEEN ABANDONED!**

I know there hasn't been an update in _forever_ but I DO plan on completing this once I get the chance. I am, currently, busy with life, work, and other stories so it may take a bit but I WILL get back to this story!

I'm really sorry about the wait and I am really grateful to those who continue to read. It means a lot!

That said, I have heard that **FanFiction** is starting to delete **M** rated stories? If that is true and you are reading a story of mine on here that is rated M and it _happens_ to get deleted, please note that you can information on where to find the story again on either:

**LiveJournal:** keatongrin . livejournal . Com

or

**Tumblr:** keatongrinff . tumblr . com

-KeatonGrin


End file.
